Of Sneaky Angels and Jealousy
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: Castiel, naive, innocent Castiel, kisses a demon and Dean gets jealous. Really, what more can be expected? Written for Roh for her birthday. Rated for language  Dean has a firty mouth  and some sexual suggestions. Contains slash. Cas/Dean


_**A/N: I know, I know. I should have wrote this months ago. Instead, I wrote it now XP**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the SPN series… at all. It really sucks. All errors are my own though :l**_

_**Dedications: To my AWESOME friend Roh, for her birthday. I hope you don't hate this sweetie!**_

_**Of Sneaky Angels and Jealousy**_

It's pretty fucking cold outside, and Dean wishes that he had had enough sense to wear something a bit heavier than just a flannel shirt over his beat up t shirt, since it does nothing to protect him against the harsh winds whipping out to slash at his face and torso.

He's not really sure why he's walking either. After all, he has his baby, who has never once let him down, or at least not purposely, and instead of sliding in behind the wheel and cranking her up, like he normally would, he had walked out of the hotel room that him and Sam had checked into for the night, without an explanation to his little brother (and he wouldn't be surprised if the soulless dick thought he was out fucking some slut or something) right passed her sleek, black body and had gone out into this fucking weather like an idiotic son of a bitch. And he had forgotten his jacket too. Oh, fuck his life.

But Dean knows that he had made the right choice. After everything that has happened in the last few days, and especially today, he had just needed to clear his head, to walk off all his aggravation and anger and hatred.

And though he doesn't like to admit it, he thinks that maybe there may be a bit of jealousy that he has to walk off too.

Dean still can't wrap his mind around the fact that Cas, Castiel, the naïve, overall rather innocent Angel of the Lord that Dean had grown to know, and love, when he doesn't want to punch Cas in the face and cause himself serious injury, actually kissed a fucking demon. And it wasn't even to make a deal either. He just did it because…. Oh fuck, it doesn't even matter why he had done it. The point is that Cas had, and that's all kinds of fucked up.

After Dean had gotten over his shock of seeing Castiel push that bitch up against the wall and practically fuck her mouth out with his tongue, he had…. been rather fucking speechless, to say the least. After all, Cas just wasn't supposed to do things like that! Cas wasn't supposed to know how to do things like that, or know that he even could do things like that. And as for the fact that he claims that he had learned how to do it from watching some random guy in a porn video do it to a chick (and yeah, Dean had watched Castiel watching the porn, and had been more than just a little amused, and horrified, that Castiel was watching it while his brother was right in the room…. which pretty much says that Dean would be…. still amused, but a lot less horrified and maybe even a bit more than just a little willing to watch it with him if Sam would just bug off) doesn't settle well with Dean. Because Castiel may be smart as hell (and yes, Dean is aware of the fact that those are a poor choice of words), but more often than not, it takes him a while to get things, and though he really does try, and doesn't always understand how, or why, things work how they do.

So Dean really does not like the fact that Castiel learned that… that fucking move from the pizza man as fast as he did.

And yeah, ok, Dean will man up (or girl it down) for just a minute and admit that his main problem with this newfound knowledge that Castiel has isn't about how fast the angel had learned it, or from where he had learned it (though, if Cas was learning these things orally, with other people… well, Dean may just have to kill a few bitches and hoes, because everyone knows that no one got away with fucking with Dean's angel). No, what really fucking gets to Dean is that fact that Castiel had kissed Meg, of all people, and Cas knows how goddamn awful that bitch is. Cas knows about everything she has done, has even been around for some of those things that she's down, and yet…. the fucking, almighty Angel of the Lord seemed eager to suck all of the air out of her tainted little lungs.

Honest-fucking-ly, Dean isn't stupid enough to try to deny the fact that he's jealous that that it was Meg that Cas was kissing so passionately, and not him.

Dean sighs deeply as he shoves his hands down the front pocket of his jeans, trying to warm them up. He's cold, and irritated, and all around, fucking miserable, and there isn't a thing he can do about it. If this had been the older, more fun-loving Dean that he used to be, he'd be in some bar right now, getting drunk off his ass and drowning his miseries under the heady, intoxicating bliss of too much alcohol. He'd probably also, most likely, be sneaking off to some chicks house to fuck her brains out two ways from Sunday, or, if he was feeling really reckless, and even more resentful, he'd be dragging some dark haired, lean bodied guy out into the ally to suck him off before he allowed the man to fuck him, or vice versa.

But Dean has…. changed, and it kind of pisses him off to see exactly how much he has changed. Because really, this isn't the kind of person he's supposed to be. He's not supposed to pine after anyone, god dammit, much less some clueless, naïve Angel of the Lord with a stick up his ass that has taken to acknowledging his existence only when it suits him.

Dean wishes that he had more courage than he does. Because if he had the guts, he'd tilt his head back, look up at the sky, and yell for Castiel to get his feathery fucking ass back down here, right fucking now.

A moment after thinking this, Dean feels a solid heat too close to his back, warm breath gusting out against the back of his neck. "You wished to see me," a deep voice asks, and Dean would swear that the voice sounds amused, if he does not already know that Cas is all but incapable of being amused.

The hunter jumps forward (because jumping back would lead him to being almost on top of Cas…) and whirls around. "How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my head!" Dean all but shrieks this, outraged.

Castiel huffs, and… yeah, alright, the angel is definitely amused… and laughing at him. Well that's just great.

"Perhaps if you did not think in such a loud manner, I would not so clearly hear what is going on inside of your head," Cas says, moving forward until he's well into Dean's personal space.

Dean grows almost uncomfortably hot, and he's not sure if it's because of the mass of heat that seems to be radiating off of Castiel, the embarrassment he feels, or the hot rage and jealousy that is still driving him to the prink of insanity. "You're a fucking bastard, you know that?"

"I am not," Castiel responds calmly. "I was not born out of wedlock. In fact, I was not even born. I merely came into existence when my Father created me."

Dean growls, low and fierce in the back of his throat, before he lunges himself at Cas, knocking all the air out of his lungs as his body collides with the Castiel's shorter and slighter frame. He doesn't let this faze him though. He keeps shoving and shoving and shoving Cas, all but slamming his palms into the angel's chest, and it hurts, because Castiel is like a fucking solid wall of steel, but the angel is so shocked that he takes step after step back until his back is up against a stone wall. Dean is vaguely startled to see that he somehow led Castiel into an alley, but his mind doesn't really take it in. all he knows is that he has Castiel in the same position that Cas had Meg, bodies flushed together, one of Dean's legs between Cas' parted legs, his thigh pressed snuggly against Cas' groin, and their heads bent close. Dean stares down into large, shocked blue eyes, his own green ones flashing with an emotion he can't quiet identify as it wells up within him. It's something dangerous though, that much he's sure of, because usually he isn't stupid enough to dive head first into a fight that he can't really win.

"What are you doing Dean," Castiel asks, his voice ridden of emotions. He sounds cold, and uncaring, but Dean sees the heat deep within his eyes that says that Dean is treading on dangerous ground and not to push him.

Dean presses himself closer to Castiel, grabbing the angel's hands and pressing them against the wall, one on either side of Cas' dark haired head. His heart is pumping erratically, beating a rapid tempo against his ribs, and his breath is coming out hot and moist and quick, each breath in filling his senses with Castiel's clean smelling scent as each breath out seems to thicken the tension that has settled in around them.

He takes a moment to answer Castiel's question, the words finally registering in his head. "Does this feel familiar to you," Dean asks, his voice dark and husky. At first, he's referring to way Cas had pressed Meg up against the wall. But as soon as the words leave his mouth, Dean remembers another occasion when they were much the same position as they are now, except Cas had been the one doing the pinning while Dean went slack with pain and disbelief. He remembers how he had felt in that instant, how much pain he had been in not because of Castiel's blows but because of the words he had growled out about broken trust and disappointment moments before his fist connected with Dean's stomach. He's in much of the same pain now as he had been then, but now, instead of feeling almost hollow with the knowledge that he had let Castiel down, he feels a hot rage that borders on betrayal.

Castiel continues to look at him with wide eyes, as if he's trying to gain knowledge from Dean's dark expression. "You're upset," he finally says, as if this is that explains everything.

Dean snarls. "Damn right I'm upset," Dean says, stepping in closer so that his thigh grinds into Cas' cock. He notices that it seems to be hardening at his rough touch, but he isn't really sure if that's just a natural reaction or if Cas is actually feeling something here. Either way, Dean's own cock hardens painfully, arousal coursing low in his stomach to mix with the jealousy and betrayal he is feeling. The combination of the three, combined with his close proximity with Cas, is enough to make him feel lightheaded. "You have no fucking idea how upset I am, you son of a bitch."

Before Castiel can explain that he is not "a son of a bitch; that he does not have a 'female dog' as a parent," Dean lunges down and presses his mouth, hot and open and all but punishing, against Cas' parted lips, sucking the words right out of the angel's 'holier than thou' mouth.

To say that Dean is surprised when Cas kisses him back, mouth sweetly eager against his own, Castiel gently pulling his hands free to cup Dean's face in an attempt to bring him closer and to soften the kiss, would be an understatement. Dean forgets why he had dragged Castiel into the alley, why he was so mad moments ago, and he kisses Cas with everything he has, in a way that he's never kissed anyone before.

They're both panting by the time they pull away from each other, though Dean suspects that Castiel doesn't really need to. The angel's eyes are still wide, but there is a smile curving the corner of his lips now, making him look both innocent and happy.

"I'm still mad at you," Dean tells him, voice husky.

This seems to make Castiel even happier though. "If it will ease your mind," Castiel says, eyes twinkling beautifully, "I kissed Meg merely to get a rise out of you."

The words don't make sense at first, but when Dean finally gets it, he gapes at Castiel. "Oh, you fucker! You were just trying to make me jealous?"

"Trying, and succeeding."

"Well… fuck." Dean breathes, resting his forehead against Cas'. "You are one sneaky little fuck."

"Yes," Castiel agrees, and reaches up to pull Dean down into another all-consuming kiss.

_**A/N: So, please tell me what you think of this. I'm very self conscious of my writing. And Roh… I really hope you don't hate this! **_


End file.
